I Promise
by Fangirl247
Summary: Toph felt the boomerang in her hands."What's this for?" "It's so that you'll remeber that I'll always come back to you matter what." Sokka said just wrapping before his lips around her.


-**Hey ff reader,I just wanted to say this is my first for you! Also,i'll take all comments to make my stories better for my fans R&R .**-  
** _ I Promise_**

On a welcoming day in Gaoling,the pasty skined earthbender laid delightful under the half full tree,arms intercepted behind her 16 years old girl was enjoying the feel of the orgin of the autum,when she felt a pair of heavy footsteps closing near her.

Thankful through the use her her she know it's her loving companion, by his somber in each step she can tell he wasn't himself. "Hey Snoozle." She called in a firm yet caring tone. "What's with all the mopping?" Sokka jolted a little when Toph's voice reached into his had his head downcasted that he didn't notice her presence. "Hey Toph,how are you today?" He said with deadpan.

"How am I?What about you walking all doom and gloom.I almost mistakened you for let me ask you again,what's the matter?"  
He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Come on let's go need to talk." He held out his hand to the 's eyebrows furrowed,but she didn't allowed him to guide her to the small complex they shared.

When they both entered Sokka closed the door behind took a longing breath and looked into her glossy eyes that hid under her jet,black bang.

"Toph,I recived a message today from my dad and...I have to stay at the South Pole for a while." "Why? What did the letter say?" She asked. "My father wrote that I failed to my masculinity to my tribe because I didn't achieve the survial task."  
"But you already proved that you're a man when you helped saved the world four years ago!" She thrashed her arms in the air.

"I know.I know." He shook his head. "It's stupid-" "Of course it is!" "However,I still have to do it." He grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb tenderly against it. "You're not serious are you?" He saw her crinkled her nose. "I have to it's my tradition."

"No,you're being arrogent and you're not going!" She let go his hands,crossed her arms,and turn away from the warrior.

"Toph,I'm going matter what!" His voice rose. "Sokka we stopped Ozai's airships you're father dosen't know that we almost died that day!" She faced the older teen. "I most certainly remember that I was holding on to dear life by the grip of your hand!"

Neither of them talked about the tragic day of the comet especialy he threw both his boomerang and his space sword,he felt his hope slipping were surrounded by firebenders,he knew they were his heart he knew he'll never let her go but his arm screamed knew if he dropped her he would have sarcurfise himself for her,even if it meant ending his life too.

"Sokka we saved the world,we are heroes,you're my 's why you have to stay.I...I can't live without you.I can't." He heard the shake in her voice which really concered teen lifted her petite didn't want him to see her red puffy eyes,but she didn't flinch.

"Oh Toph." He was taken back, he felt terrible. "Sokka please don't go." She held him as if he'll float away. "I'm sorry Toph I have to."

The earthbender would go everywhere with Sokka just to be by his side anywhere but the South hated the she had to wear shoes to prevent frostbites,she truly felt blind and hopeless.

Her blind eyes watered more when he lifted her head wiped her tears away with his thumb and pecked both of her pale reached to his holster on his back. "Here." He told ran her fingers through the metal object trying to detect it.

"Your boomerang?What's this for?" "It's so that you'll remember my promise,that no matter what,I'll always come right back to you." Grabbing her by the he moved his hands to her face and she got over her surprise,Toph resonded ravenously. Her mouth moved fast against his and he gripped the back of her head, deeping the kiss until they needed air.

He pulled away to arms length and took one last look at her. "I better go now or i'll miss the 're going to be okay?" She before his palm came in contact with the door knob he was crushed by Toph's didn't hesitate to linger his tan arms around her small frame.

His nose took in the loving scent of fresh cut grass and a hint of orchid.  
"Just be careful alright?" He heard the smile in her voice. "Of couse.I'll be back within next mounth or so.I'm going to miss my little bandit"

"I'll miss you too Snoozle." He rubbed the small of her back and pecked her earthbender 'watched' through her feet as he headed for the took another final glance at her.  
"Bye Toph,I'll come right back no matter what,I promise."  
Even though, Toph felt like half of her life is gone,she didn't want her friend to worry about her. "Oh,I know you will because if you live up to your promise I will hunt you down." She punched his arm as always but this time the impact was softer."Love you Snoozle."

"Love you too,Bandit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx - * Three Weeks Later *

The harsh winter frost hit Sokka across his mittens his gran-gran loaned him weren't helping as they should have,so he grabed some nearby firewood to make a hugged his knees across his chest and stared at the raging was thinking everything that has happen to him so far.

When he first arrived to the village he greeted his father and grandparents with warm saw the frown on his son's remebered when he was he's age he had to leave the love of life,Kya, for a whole month in the winter thought he'll go insane, but when he recieved a spitual connection from a lone wolf near by, he knew was accepted by the sprits.

Now here was Sokka in the middle of nowhere waiting for some stupid spritual guide to accept inhaled would rather be snuggling with Toph than he missed the was even more concered when the image of the blind girl breaking down crying seeped into his mind.

It worried him to see his strong,independent friend break looked up to the gleam of the full moon in the night sky.  
"Hey Yue," he said. "You look beautiful as both know been through so much since the last time we have protecting your people,us saving the world, and me going out wit never got a chance to met her, but if you did you'd probably liked her." Although he was given no comments from the moon he could tell she was smiling.

"Now that I think about it she reminds me alot like 's funny,strong,and just amzing." He paused. "She's an awesome bender to she can damage a whole town if she wanted , and she invented metalbending. Can you do me a favor?" He could tell she was nodding. "Can look you look after Toph for me it'll mean the world to me."

Behind him he felt a pair of eyes stalking grabbed his club and swiftly turned to his opponent,but dropped his weapon when saw the furry face of a lone creature glowed as it stroded towards to him.

Silence was their Sokka it felt as if the wolf was carefully observering the warroir until it's brown eyes met his blue ones."Congradulation Sokka from the Water Tribe." The noble wolf said.

Sokka's eyes he had seen a ton of weird things when he travled with the gaang,but a talking wolf! Before he could ask questions the wolf was nowhere to be saw the sun was starting to break through the horozon,and thought it was a good idea to start packing then head back.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx * *One week later *

Every step the tribesman took was filled with meeting the lone wolf,his father having a proudly new respect for him,to finally coming home to his beloved Toph.

When he made it to the front door of his house,and reached in his left pocket to get his entered the dark house and quietly closed the door behind cautionly took every step through the living room,making sure not to trip on was relived when he made to the door of his room.

After weeks of sleeping on just a mat in a tent he was ready to rest in the confort of his soft stopped on his tracks when he saw through the heavly light of the moon,Toph laying under a dark river of sheets covering her up to her pale arms which held some object.

What the slumbered teen snuggled so dear in her arms was his boomerang he gave her before he chuckeled lightly to slowly stroked her long,ravend her and pecked her soft cheek."Didn't I promise that I'll always come back to you no matter what?" He whispeared.

As if she heard she clutched onto the boomerang tighter as a small smile plastered on her porcalin looked through the open window to the releaving full silently thanked Yue for keeping her promise as he did for Toph.


End file.
